the first year
by faceless eater aka slendergirl
Summary: SYOT! this is right after the first is my first story so don't flame but i am willing and wanting constructive let the games begin.wide open.
1. Chapter 1

"welcome to new Panem where we shall never have war again. due to a game it is called the hunger will send a girl and a boy between the ages of twelve and eighteen. they will fight for honer until the last one standing. his/her district will showered in reaping will happen in two weeks so may the odds be ever in your favor" the screams of parents hugging there kids tightly. there cry of outrage went unanswered by they could do is hope there kid would not get chosen or win. there was nothing else to do.

ok this my syot and hope you like it. here is the form. be sure you pm it to me oh and just so you know no volunteering or careers its the first game.

name/nickname:

age:

district:

eye color:

hair:

body:

personality(needs to more then just a few words):

history:

family:

friends:

strengths (no more then 5)

weakness:(no less then 3)

fears and why:

allies:

bloodbath:

token:

pets:


	2. list

tribute list

D1F:kora mint(13)-myself

D1M:Emerald Halton(16)-Ryan22000

D2F:Violetta Marie (17)-CrazyFangirlxoxo

D2M:Nutta Dert

D3F

D3M

D4F:Louelle Rosen(15)-MockingJayOdesta

D4M

D5F:addie allard(15)-SlytherinTigeressNinja

D5M

D6F:

D6M

D7Fjunipera regle(14)-rainbow pet

D7M

D8F

D8M

D9F:Delilah

D9M

D10F

D10M:Marcel Brawn(17)-MockingJayOdesta

D11F:Charlie Benny(14)-MidgetandProud

D11M

D12F

DI2M


	3. sponsor

ok here is how you can sponsor your tribute

submitting a tribute-$100

a small review-$10

a good review-$20

a large review-$30

answering a hg trivia first-$50

second-$30

third-$20

random trivia first-$65

second-$40

third-$35

sending me an idea for a mutt-$10

sending me an idea for the arena-$15

sending me an avox,mentor,capitol citizen, escort,or stylist-$10 each

here is what you can send to your tribute

medic

light bandages-$5

thick bandages-$10

light pain pills (5)-$20

heavy pain pills (5)-$40

sleep syrup (for one day)-$30

annotate-$60

save juice-it will save your tribute-$150

food

bag of crackers-$5

a bag of beef jerky-$10

dry fruit-$5

fresh meat uncooked-$15

fresh meat cooked-$25

fresh fruit-$30

bread district-$10

bread capitol-$15

broth-$10

water bottle quart empty-$10

water bottle quart half full-$15

water bottle quart full-$20

soda any kind-$30

small meal-$30

good meal-$60

feast-$100

weapons

we can work out a price in pm it will be at least $20

other stuff

shirt-$20

pants-$30

shoes-$10

underwear-$5

tent small-$40

tent normal-$70

tent large-$100

sleeping bag-$30

blanket-$20

anything a forgot give me a pm until next faceless


	4. An Iron Grip

**President jezzibelle pov**

I am so excited about my new invention. this will make them fear me."these games will be amazing and fear striking to the citizens of districts." I say to my to nods. i know she hates me. well a lot of people hate me most of the districts,my avoxs,and most people in general. I hope this will insure my total dominance over those stupid districts and every one else.

**Caethes pov**

I hate her and everything about her she is cruel and horrible! I hate being her servant,well who would like being a servant to a blood lusting sociopath? Not anyone i know especially when she cuts out your tongue. i mean honestly do you know a sane person, who would think like that? Also what about her games, they don't sound like games to me. A fight to the death not vary game like to me.

**Hey guys** **its faceless these two will be in the story a lot. they will say whats going on in there eyes. I just want to show you these guys hope you like them.**


	5. d1 reaping

**district 1 reaping**

**Emerald Halton pov **

I have just finished my training. So has my brother Glamor. He knows he is too old to get reaped but he doesn't trust the capital. We don't train together, I am not much of a people person. "Why does the capital do this to us!?" I yell I am angry at them "They feel they have the right to take teenagers and force them to fight to the death!" I yell in anger, "Shut up, you idiot! You don't know who could be listening!" he said, very serious. "You're right, it just doesn't feel right. "I say, having calmed down a bit. "Just go get ready."he says calmly.

**Kora Mint pov**

I am walking to the table when I feel a shove on my back. "EEEEEEP! Emmy what are you doing!" I yell at my 8 year old sister, "Sorry sis, I just want to play and i am scared because wh-what if you get taken away." she says softly, tears running down her cheeks. "Its ok. I know your only 8 but you need to remember, I am blind and I promise I wont get taken." I say as i wipe the tears on her cheeks. I hear my mom's voice. "Girls 15 minutes till reaping."

**Emerald Halton pov **

Me and glamor are walking to the reaping in town square. I am stopped by the female peacekeeper "Give me your arm." She says in mono tone. I do as she says to avoid trouble. She pricks my finger; it hurts, not much but its stings. "Go to the 17 year old rope." After ten minutes of waiting a young man come out, "Lads and Lasses welcome to the first annual Hunger Games!" The booming voice continues, "shall we get started with the lads." Dipping his hand into one of the bowls, he pulls a slip of paper. I am not ready. What if its me?

"Emerald Halton!"

I panic. A peacekeeper comes and grabs my arm. I am dragged on stage, I make eye contact with my brother, what i am i going to do?

**Kora Mint pov**

I hear the escort say the boys name, "Emerald..." I have heard that name somewhere, maybe the counting thing where they took how many citizens survived the war. That's it. "Now for the young lasses turn. I don't know how Emmy will react if i am chosen. I take a breath as he says the name, no my name, "Kora Mint!" In the distance I hear a scream from my sister. I don't respond. I find the rope and crawl under it. I orientate myself using the sounds around me, figure out which way the stage is and walk over. A Peace keeper helps me up the stairs. When i am up there i hear the voice and feel him grab my hands forcing me toward the boy here alongside me. "Shake hands you two" the escort instructs us. "We put are hands together, he, that boy, shakes mine quickly.

**President Jezzibelle pov**

The district 1 boy seems like a completer but the girl she will die quickly. i bet the girl is blind, it took her 5 minutes to get to stage. i cant wait to see the other poor kids.


	6. note I am so sorry

I am so sorry. I just have been having trouble with school so I haven't gotten time but I am getting district 2 as we speak. so I am back


End file.
